Holly arrives
by Blackness
Summary: Linden's daughter shows up. He has to take care of her and ropes Maddy in for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

Maddy and Sam pulled up in the car. Sam leapt out and held the door open for her. She smiled her thanks and walked towards the building arm in arm. Sam pulled away from Maddy as they got to the entrance, having to grab himself some juice. Maddy waoted by the lift for him.

A little girl arrived at Holby followed by two adults in their 50's. Maddy was just coming in to work. The couple stopped her, she looked down at the girl and did a double take at the girls red hair and brown eyes but thought nothing of it

"Excuse me, can you tell me were I can locate Dr. Cullen?" The woman asked  
"Sorry, can I ask who your are?" Maddy asked  
"Family" She said shortly

"I'm on my way up to the AAU now, would you like to follow me and I will see if I can locate him" She said, a smile plastered on her face  
"Thank you" They followed Maddy into the lift, which Sam was holding open

"Morning Maddy," Sam said  
"Morning, did you sleep well last night?" She asked Sam. The woman beside her raised her eyebrows at this question.  
"I did, thanks for the sofa" He said

"No problem. AAU?" Maddy asked

"Yes" Sam replied  
They got off at AAU and Maddy went to Dr. Culen's office. She knocked quietly to find him asleep with his head on the desk. He'd fallen asleep after pulling a late night and finishing paper work. The couple looked through the window as Maddy gently shook Dr. Cullen's shoulder and spoke softly

"Dr. Cullen" she gently shook his shoulder, making him start but awake

"Dr. Young, how can I help you" He asked putting his glasses on correctly  
"I've got a couple who would like to speak to you, they say their family" She said, he looked a little sceptical.  
"OK send them in, I'll be out when I've finished" He said in his normal manner  
"OK" She went to the door and showed them in, as they came through the door Maddy saw Linden gasp and his eyes go wide, he looked like he was about to pass out, like he saw a ghost. Maddy who had crossed back over to him and gently touched his shoulder, a gesture not missed by the couple and she whispered

"Breathe" He took a slow deep breath and regained his cool, Maddy taking this as a sign, saw herself out, as he left she smiled ta the couple

"Can I get you a drink? Mr and Mrs..."  
"Maple and could you get me glass of water please" The women answered

"Give me a shout if you need anything Dr. Cullen, and I'll get your water"

She left quietly shutting the door. She was very curious about what was happening. She went to get a glass of water, and checked on a patient on her way to the water cooler.


	2. Holly Stays

Meanwhile in the office Dr. Cullen stayed standing, offering his seat to the couple

"Hello Holly, Hello Jane and Bill, how are you?" He asked politely  
"Fine thank you, we are going on holiday in 2 hours for a week, our nanny has been called away as her mother sick, we need somewhere for Holy to stay." Jane said in a buisness like way "As you are her father we thought this could be an ideal time to bond with her"

"Look I'm just about to start work, I have one day off this week as we are so short. I can't do it" He replied

"Well then I don't know what to do, I'm sure Olivia would be very disappointed you did not want to get to know your daughter" Jane tried a idfferent tactic.  
"It's not that, I am working all this week and as senior consultant, I can't take time off as no one can cover for me" He was getting agitated now "I would love to have her"

"Your assistant could look after her through the day while you are at work" Jane replied

"My assistant?" He was confused, he had no assistant  
"That woman in just now." Jane clarified  
"That's Dr. Young, I don't have an assistant" he said wondering how anyone could mistake Maddy for an assistant.

"Oh she looks very young, not like any other doctor. Look we can't cancel, there's nothing we can do at the moment, we wil leave her with you and let you look after her" Jane said in a firm, determined voice  
"But I can't." Linden said for what felt like the thousandth time  
Just then Maddy returned with the drinks, she smiled at the couple. She handed the water over and left with a smile. He looked at his calender and noticed Maddy had the week off. She always took this week off, for some family thing.

"We are leaving now, here's her bag and all her belonging for the week. We will see you next week" She said with a tone of finality

"This is no place for a child, its full of ill people and she shouldn't see half the things we see" He pleaded

"I'm sorry, right Holly. Your dad's looking after you this week, see you next week" Jane said

They both kissed her and hugged her before getting up to leave. Linden ran after them trying to stop them but they just kept going, Cursing silently he turned around to see Holly staring at him

"Right..um..what do you want to do?" Linden asked nervously

"I don't know" Holly said

He looked for help and saw Dr. Young passing by, he walked towards her with a smile. She looked at him and took a deep breath, he was going to ask her to do something, something she didn't like doing.

"Yes Dr. Cullen" Maddy said  
"This young lady is spending some time with me, could you periodically check up on her, she'll be in my office" He asked all buisness like

"What about you?" Maddy said in an annoyed tone.  
"I've several people to see, I'll be back for a break and check on her. Holly can you sit in my office, Maddy can you find something for her to do" He asked her calmly  
"What am I? A PA or a Doctor" Said Maddy

"My PA currently. Thank you Dr. Young" He said with an apologetic smile.

He walked off and left Maddy and Holly to look at each other. Maddy put on a smile

"So Holly, what kind of thing do you like to do? Do you like computers?"  
"Yes but grandma won't let me have one as I am too young"

"How would you like to play on my DS?, I've got Dogz and Mind games."  
She smiled at Maddy and Maddy led her to the office, sat her down and went to her locker to get her DS. She brought it out and handed it to Holly, who turned it on and started playing Dogz. While she was playing it Maddy set up another user account on the computer and allowed her to play on the desktop so she could play games. She then grabbed Dr. Culen's spare pager he kept in the drawer

"Right call me by pressing this button and dialing 356 OK?" Maddy requested  
"OK" she was already absorbed in the game. Maddy quietly shut the door and then went about looking at her patients.


	3. Holly meets Jayn

Linden checked up on her later and found her, playing on a DS thing intently concentrating. He didn't go in, just made sure she was till there and left. Maddy came back to check back on her the next hour. As they both came to the door, they saw Jayn coming towards the office, without thinking Dr. Cullen went to intercept Jayn and Dr. Young went to get Holly. She told Holly to hide under the desk, for want of a better place. Holly stayed under there and Maddy stayed with her, opening the drawer by the desk as Dr. Cullen and Jayn came in, she switched the users over on the monitor

"Dr. Young, Stay, this involves you too." Dr. Cullen sat behind his desk, and Dr. Young sat nervously on the sofa beside her

"Now I don't have to many issues with AAU. I would like you Dr. Young to take a more active roll in AAU and assist on more procedures, with Dr. Cullen, therefore when you return from your holiday, you wil be shadowing Dr. Cullen for the week, attending all the meetings unless you have other commitments like patients for example. I would also like you Dr. Cullen to ask for Dr. Young's advice and confer with her over treatment"

"Can I ask why?"

"We are looking for someone to help Dr. Cullen run AAU and Dr. Cullen thinks you may be an ideal candidate. I wanrt to see how you do things, Rik is impressed with your work and should all go well, I I'll make a recommendation to the board about your appointment. Good luck and have a good holiday Dr. Young"

"Thank you" Maddy was speechless and Linden couldn't keep the smile off his face

"Thank you Dr. Cullen, I can't wait" She said with a smile, it was then that Dr. Cullen noticed Holly under his desk. As Jayn had left he got her out

"OK sorry about that, Dr. Young you are due lunch now?!

"Not for another hour"

"Take it, I'll cover, can you grab something for Holly to" He asked ah he left. Maddy looked at Holly

"OK what would you like to eat?"

"Can I have a cheese sandwich, some pickled onion monster munch and some Ribena please"

"No problem, I'll be back up"

She left and popped into the shop, picked up a High School Musical Magazine, Shout and Girl Talk, and some fruit pastels. She then went to the cafe and picked up the food carefully carrying it to the office. She set it out on the desk and she sat opposite Holly who began to eat

"So how do you know Linden" She was already certain she knew the answer, she was just checking to confirm her belief

"His my daddy, well my first Daddy, then he left me" She said matter-of-factly

"I'm sure he had his reasons" Maddy said quietly, after watching him with the cancer patient, she could kind of understand why.

"Maybe, Nanny and Grandad have looked after me since mummy died. She died in a car crash when I was 2. Her and Daddy were coming back from their anniversary dinner when a lorry crashed into them. Mum died and dad couldn't look after me because he wasn't well so I live with Nanny and Grandad now."

"Oh that's so sad" Maddy

"Did you know he had me?" Holly  
"I knew of you, he had told me of you." Maddy

"Do you love Dad?" Holly asked, curiously

"What?" Maddy was a little startled by this question.

"You do everything for him." Holy said  
"His my boss, I have to" Maddy tired to argue

"Really? What is my dad like?" Holly got bored quickly and moved onto another topic much to Maddy's relief  
"His a very nice man. A little guarded but still very kind. How are you feeling?" Maddy asked her with a smile  
"I feel better, I'm not hungry any more. Thank you for my food" Holly said politely

"No problem." Maddy smiled a little

"So you on Holiday next week?" Holly was very curious  
"I start tomorrow" she replied

"It must be nice. What are you going to be doing?" Holly was a nice but very nosey child by nature  
"Well one day I will be visiting my dad, another day I will be checking up on my sister and the rest of the time I will thinking" She replied  
"About..." Holly asked

"My mum. She died when I was 16. She died tomorrow 11 years ago. I take the week to celebrate her life and visit some of her favourite places she used to take me to" Maddy answered brightly  
"That's sad, so we both don't have a mum, that's something we share" Holly pointed out  
"Yes it is" Maddy agreed

Maddy was surprised, it was very easy talking to a 12 year old who listened and her mind was so simple she didn't think of anything ulterior. She sounded like she was older than 12 at times when Maddy was talking to her

"I've got to get back to work, Dr. Cullen will be here to sit with you" Maddy looked at her watch  
"Why doesn't he like me?" Holy asked quietly  
"He does like you" Maddy defended staright away  
"He doesn't want to spend time with me" Holly said in the same tone

"He does, I think his just a little surprised when you came here, give him a day or 2 he'll lighten up" Maddy said with a small smile

Just at that moment he came in

Thank You Dr. Young" He said  
"No problem," She said with a smile and left. Linden sat opposite and pulled his lunch out of his drawer. Holly looked at it

"Whats that?"  
"Cous Cous. Very nice, Would you like to try some?" He offered her a little  
She took a bit of his and tasted it before pulling a face

"I don't like it. Thank you for the birthday cards and presents, look I got the necklace you sent me" She showed him, he smiled, he had sent it to her for her last birthday Maddy had helped him pick it out of a catalogue though she hadn't realised.

"Your welcome. I am going to be in work and seeing as you can't stay here, I think you may have to go down to the creche facility for older children" She looked really sad, "It will be fun. I know people who have a good time"

"If you say so, Dr. Young is on holiday this week. Do you like Maddy?" Though quick to change a subject, she was also very good at holding onto a topic if it interested her  
"She's a very competent doctor, though her punctuality is to be questioned sometimes" He replied  
A thought struck him. He couldn't could he? Maddy's holiday was for her to relax, so she was ready when she returned but still maybe just for a few days, give her some variety. It would be hard he knew that, but maybe if he smiled and praised her for the day, maybe she would. She wasn't on holiday. He thought out his plan of attack then went on eating

"You like Maddy don't you?" Linden asked Holly curiously  
"She seems nice. She talks to be like I am grown up, not like a baby and she listens to what I say" Holly replied  
"How about if I could swing it, Dr. Young could look after you for a couple of days?" Linden suggested  
"She's doing family stuff. Her mum died tomorrow and she remembers her mums life by visiting lots of places her mum liked to keep her alive. She is also going to see her dad and her sister. I don't know if she would want me?" Holy said as after thought.

Linden listened intently, he was saddened that she spent her holiday living in the past rather than looking to the future. Like him, he could do anything except escape his own nightmares.  
"I can try and talk to her, maybe she would like the company" He finished his lunch, smiled at Holy before leaving her to her food and magazine. He hadn't failed to notice the magazines on the desk. Maddy's little touch. Yes it could be perfect. Though he wondered if it would be wrong, as she was thinking of her mother, but if she had someone to look after he argued she may be more relaxed and it would only be while he was at work. So for the rest of the day Maddy was praised for everything she did well. She was surprised and so were the other doctors, if not a little envious, starting to think the rumours of a relationship between the two were true. It was the end of the day and Holly was getting restless, well she had, she was now sleeping on the sofa in his office.


	4. Holly meets Sam

"Dr. Young, um Maddy do you have any plans for your holiday?" Linden asked  
"A few yes, why?" Maddy replied  
"Look I need to ask you something, Holly is staying with me for a week, and I would like her to spend some time in day care downstairs however not all her time, except on my day off and 2 other days would you look after her? Just while I work, I'll pick her up every evening and if you do anything, just save the receipts and I will pay you back" He said this quickly, hoping she'd say yes, if she didn't he was in trouble.  
She took a deep breath before replying

"Ask Grayson for some time off because of family matters. I have tonnes of things to do and I'm not exactly great with children, I think she would like to spend some time getting to know her dad" Maddy argued  
"Which she can do in the evenings. Please Dr. Young you'd be doing me an enormous favour" Linden dropped his voice, sending a chill down the young doctors spine.  
She thought about it. OK she had him to thank for a possible promotion in some ways, he had always offered her some support in his own way. It couldn't be that bad looking after her.

"I need Tuesday and Friday off at least. I would also like you to spend your day off with her, and the evenings getting to know her. I'll ask her when she comes to me. You need to give me space and lay off me for the week after I return. You need to pay for any activities we do and we'll call it quits after that. Those are my terms, deal?" She held out her hand, he hesitated not really in a position to say no but decided to add in one thing "As long as you go with us on the day out and you drive" She was about to say no, when he dropped his eyes, his voice quiet "I can't do this on my own...Maddy" She looked at his eyes as he brought his eyes up to meet her. Asking her for help was a new thing and it felt alien to him.

"Fine, but you pay and buy me dinner, deal?" Maddy finally said after what seemed an eternity

"Deal" He said with a smile

Maddy went to her locker to get her stuff, then remebered her DS. She'd leave it for Holly for a while, as she was leaving Holly and Linden were coming out

"Maddy can I look after your DS?" Holly asked

"No problem Holly,just be careful" Maddy replied

"We're going out for something to eat, wanna come?" Holly asked, her eyes glowing, she really liked Maddy

"No thank you, I need to get home, My cat will be wondering were her dinner is and Sam and I are spending a quiet evening in."

Just then Sam walked out the double doors, slung a casual arm around Maddy's shoulder, puling her into him a little, she smiled perfectly content with this display of affection

"We ready to go?" Then he noticed Holly "Hello young lady, I don't think we've met, I'm Sam and you are..." Sam didn't finish

Before Linden could say anything she answered

"My names Holly..."

Maddy interrupted then

"Sam, can we go, I'm hungry" she said with a slight whine, making Sam raise his eyes to heaven before looking affectionatly at the young Doctor

"Nice to meet you Holly. I'd better get this child home for dinner and bed before she whines even more" Earning him a light thump on the arm from Maddy

"Yea, see you guys Wednesday" Maddy said, taking Sam's arm turned him round and walked off

Sam was curious

"Whose that girl with Dr. Cullen?" He asked  
"His niece, she's staying with him for the week while her parents are on holiday" Mady replied  
"His working all week" Sam said

"She's going tot he day center and I will look after her some days" Maddy said as if it was the least important thing in the world  
"It's your holiday, why do you always want to help him" He said as he opened the passenger door for her

"I just kinda feel like I owe him for a lot, I don't know" Maddy said, she always had this discussion with Sam.

He got in the drivers side shutting the door.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Sam asked

"No, but your going to tell me anyway" Maddy said with a small sigh

"I think you like him as more than a friend or colleague" Sam said looking straight at her

"No. His just never given up faith in me, he tries to push me to do my best. I know he can seem like he has a heart of stone, but he really cares, I think he cares too much for everyone past and present in his life, anyway when we get back, I think we shall have some wine to celebrate. Your the only other person to know got it? I don't want what I will tell you at home to be known at work, deal" Maddy asked  
"OK Deal" Sam replied, curious now what this young doctor had to say. Was she and Dr. Cullen dating? They'd hung around a lot today despite her denial.

"I've been asked to be an assistant and hep Dr. Cullen on a more official basis" Maddy said with a small smile

"Won't you still be an SHO?" Sam asked

"I don't know, It's a new position thats opened and we are the trial hospital for it. But Is till see it as a kind of promotion even if my status doesn't change" She was happy if she was recognised for anything

"Well that is something to celebrate. You'll be working closer with Dr. Cullen but I think your be good, he'll be the logical part and your be the follow you heart type, a good mix when you work together" Sam said  
"True." Maddy agreed.  
"Well I'd say...the pub? Shots? Terquilla?" Sam suggested wagging his eyebrows suggestively  
"Not after last time, though you were a great partner but I want to keep a clear head. A bottle of wine and you can cook me dinner?" Maddy replied  
"Me? You don't want to be ill from food poisoning on your holiday do you?" Sam said  
""That's why I'm letting you cook" Maddy smiled at him  
"How about I compromise, I order and pay for take out and you chose." Sam loved bantering with Maddy. She had this cheeky smile that he really missed when she was so upset over Cullen.  
"Best Idea all day. Pizza, Spinocoli with garlic bread, onions rings and Sour cream and chive dip. How about it?" Maddy suggested  
"Spinach and Brocoli on a pizza? How about meat feast" Sam replied  
"Veggie" Argued Maddy  
"Half and Half?" Sam compromised  
"Fine, but make it large, I'm hungry, no extra large for the stuffed crust" Said Maddy with a smile  
"Yes your majesty, come on I'd better get you home" he drove to hers.


	5. Holly and Linden

Meanwhile...

Linden was now at a loss as to what to do. He saw the carefree Maddy head off with Sam, he had Holly now. He opened the car door for her and got in.

"OK what do you fancy eating?" He asked Holly  
"I'm not really hungry thanks, can we just go home." Holly asked quietly

"Are you sure I couldn't tempt you to a...Mc Donald's?" The first place that came to his head for a child  
"No thank you, I don't eat after 7pm as its unhealthy to" She replied matter-of-factly  
"But your growing." Linden argued  
"Even more reason not to, I'l just have a glass of water" Replied Holy indifferently  
"But you've only had two meals today, how about a bowl of cereal and some toast?" He was trying ot negotiate with her  
"Maybe cereal but not toast" Holy replied  
As Linden drove hime, he was curious about Holly and still couldn't believe how much like she looked like her mother.

"So I don't have a spare room but the sofa pulls out, I've got lots of blankets and pillows. That going to be OK?" He asked her  
"Yeah" she said  
"Oh I have a night shift in two days, I'll see if you can stay with Maddy that night. You like Maddy right?" He asked again

"Yes I do, Do you like her too?" Holly wondered why he kept asking if she liked Maddy  
"Yes she's a very good doctor and probably my only friend at work come to think of it, I've made so many waves. She's practically taken on AAU while I was helping a family, she doesn't moan, she doesn't winge, she just gets on and does it. Wel now she does anyway" He answered

"Sounds like she's perfect, so when you asking her out?" Holly asked curiously

"Pardon?" He glanced at her then back to the road

"On a date" Holly clarified

"No it's not like that, she's just a friend from work" Linden said quickly

"If you say so, so we nearly at your now? Is it big?" Asking about the house  
"No it's not." he replied  
They pulled up to some apartments and got out, Linden carrying her bags to the top floor. He let himself in, then guided Holly. They came to the lounge first and her eyes zoned on the picture on the mantle piece

"That's Mum, me and you"  
"It sure is...I...Uh keep it there to remind me of you all, not that I need a picture. Take a look in my bedroom"

She walked into his bedroom and saw a picture of her by his bed. Linden disappeared into the kitchen and Holy looked around, she found a small box under the table, she pulled it out and glanced in it. Their were photos of her and her mum, and pictures as a family, as well as pictures he had of her all through the years. She smiled, she had an idea, she would need Maddy's help but she had an idea, quickly slipping the pictures back under the table, she got her night clothes out and went to the toilet to change, when she came out the sofa bed was ready and Linden had a bowl of cereal for her, bran flakes. She looked at them strangely

"Sorry I'll get some tommorow, I've got some sugar for them" He offered  
"Sugar gives you nightmares. I don't need it. " She replied knowingly

After she had eaten, she went to bed and Linden went to his room to lay down and think. He shouldn't sleep for a while, he had a night shift tommorow. He let his mind wonder for a while, thoughts of Maddy filtered in his head, then their were images of Holly, then his mind was haze and he fell asleep.

For the first time in years Linden had a nightmare. He saw the crash again, he heard his wife scream. He awoke from the nightmare still thinking he heard his wife screaming. Only the sound was coming from the lounge. He raced out to find her tossing and turning, he tried to get her to settle, it took him 5 minutes, 5 minutes that were so terrifying to get her to wake up, then another 30 minutes to get her to go to sleep again. Mental note tomorrow he'd better warn Maddy about this. He went back to bed, tired and anxious wondering again if this had been the right choice.

Holly couldn't remember much when she awoke of the nightmare, she also had to keep quiet while Linden slept. A lot to ask of a 12 year old in a house with four channels, medical journals and only so many puzzles she could do that she had. She thought about her project but she needed some adult help with that and it would be a surprise for her dad. Soon she was bored, she went to the night-stand, quietly took her dad's phone off it. She scrolled through the numbers, found what she was looking for and pressed call.


End file.
